Moving In
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Videl helps Gohan move into his new apartment...and gets a surprise of her own. [PG for violent images: dreams] [Oneshot] [GV]


Message from Videl: Warrior Princess: Here's another Videl/Gohan fic.  This one is when Gohan gets an apartment, and Videl helps him settle in.  Then, it ends with a pleasant surprise for Videl.  Sorry if the ending is crappy.  The computer did something screwy to the original version, and it was so long since I last read it that I had to basically rewrite the whole ending from scratch.    

Title: Moving In

Category: Gohan/Videl romance

Disclaimer: (anime drip on forehead to keep from saying anything rude) I do not own DragonBall Z or any of its franchises.  I also do not own any songs from Lifehouse. 

Moving In 

"So, you're a Saiyan?" Videl asked, following the sound of Gohan's hammer pounding as she was trying to walk around in his new apartment.  Boxes lied everywhere on the floor, even the chairs and tables were covered.

"Half-Saiyan," he corrected.  He turned around and smiled at her looking all over the place.  She was very beautiful and was exceptionally strong for a woman.  Plus, she wasn't a complete ditz or at all prissy or too rowdy like all the other girls he'd met.

"What's, what's a Saiyan?" she asked cautiously, as if saying the word wrong would enrage him.  Gohan gave a small chuckle.  

"You wouldn't believe me," he laughed.  Videl turned around and looked at him with her eyebrow cocked.

"Try me," she sneered.  Gohan pondered for a moment, trying to figure out how to word this.

"They were a alien warrior race," Gohan answered.  Videl stared at him for a moment.

"You're an ALIEN?!!" she demanded, and Gohan merely laughed.

"Only half."  Videl gaped a few more seconds.

"So, you're part of a warrior alien race called the Saiyans?  Are they vicious?" she asked.  Gohan shrugged.      

"They were," he calmly answered.

"What do you mean 'they were'?"  He sighed sadly, and shook his head once before answering.  

"They're all gone.  They're all dead, extinct.  My dad and Vegeta are the only ones left."  Videl crept towards him as he shrugged again ruefully.  

"Did you meet your grandfather before he died?" she asked, gently laying her hand on his arm.  He shook his head.

"No, not even my dad got to see him."

"Oh, Gohan," she whispered, but Gohan picked a box and started taking out a couple of pictures.  

"Could you help me with these?" he asked softly.  Videl nodded and quickly held up one of the pictures and got a tack.   They finished hanging up the pictures and began to put away his clothes.  Videl couldn't help but laugh outloud when she saw a certain pair of his underwear.  "What's so funny?" he asked while Videl kept laughing her head off.

"Did…did, I mean do you, ha, ha, ha, actually wear these?!" she chuckled, holding them up in his face tantalizingly.  It was his teddy bear underwear.   He gasped in shock and reached over to grab them, but she pulled them back, laughing even harder.  Gohan jumped over the table and made a lunge at her as she flew a couple of feet back into the kitchen.  After chasing each other for a few minutes more, Gohan found himself lying on top of Videl on the couch with both of them laughing and panting.  Videl blushed and looked away as she handed him the briefs.  "Here you go," she whispered.  Staring into her eyes a moment longer, he took them without a word and still looked at her.  Suddenly, the clock went off, it was now ten o' clock p.m.  He stood up and cleared his throat.  

"I guess you can spend the night if you wish.  It's almost too dark for you to be flying back to your house," he replied.  She sat up and nodded at his offer.

"I suppose you're right.  Okay, I'll stay for the night.  I'll sleep out here okay?" she offered.  Gohan shook his head.  

"No, I couldn't let you do that.  You're my guest Videl; I won't let you sleep on the couch.  Now, I'll sleep on the couch, and you'll sleep on the bed," he explained.  Videl opened her mouth to object, but then, she shut it, knowing that she couldn't talk him out of anything when he was like this.  She sighed in defeat and got up.

"Goodnight Gohan," she replied and gave him a hug.  They had been on several dates before, including the prom, but they had both made it plainly clear, while they weren't dating like a lot of serious couples, they were truly in love with each other and would always be.  He embraced her back, making the hug linger longer, and with his left hand, stroked her hair softly, missing their times together.  They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment after they broke the hug.

"Sweet dreams Videl," he whispered as he caressed her cheek, and kissed her passionately.  He ran his fingers through her short hair once more, and she cupped his face in her hands.  They stared at each other for a second longer, and Videl snapped out of her trance.  She picked up the quilt by her feet and left for the bedroom.  

Gohan watched her leave and pulled something out of his pocket.  It was a ring box.  For another minute, he looked at it again, pondering over the decision and shoved it into his pocket again.  "Not tonight," he said softly, and shook his head sadly.  "Not tonight."

The room was warm and inviting, but Videl somehow still felt out of place.  Something was missing, and it made a shiver go down her spine.  She sighed slowly, trying to calm herself to sleep, for Gohan's kisses always made her stay awake longer.  As she climbed into the bed, Videl looked at Gohan's nightstand and smiled.  He had a picture of his whole family there, and at the corner of the frame, she could see a picture of them when they went to the prom.  Videl closed her eyes and began to hum their song, "Breathing."  Within a few minutes, she fell asleep.

He twisted and turned on the couch.  Why couldn't he fall asleep?  Sleep had always evaded him for the longest time, but now it was worse.  It was 3:00a.m., and he was still wide-awake.  Whenever Videl was around, he never felt at rest; he wanted to stay awake to make sure he didn't miss a single moment with her.  With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and prayed to go to sleep.        

Videl suddenly awoke with a jolt of shock.  For whatever reason, she felt like someone was stabbing her in the chest.  She slowly rolled out of bed, gasping for air, and looked at the clock; it was 5:00a.m.  After her breathing calmed down a little, she stumbled down the hall and went into the living room to see if Gohan was all right.  

He was asleep, and she sighed in relief.  With a small smile, she walked over to the coffee table and sat down and stared at him.  She had once saw him sleep when he fell asleep on the bus on a field trip.  Gohan looked like an innocence child almost when he slept; then again, Videl thought, he acted like a child a lot, but that was just part of his charm.  Then, he began to move around, his eyes shut tightly, and his teeth gritted in anger or something, she couldn't tell.  Soft groans came from his mouth, and it was obvious that he was having a nightmare.  

At first, Radditz was there.  Torturing his dad, making him weaker with every kick he delivered.  There was nothing he could do.  He tried to break out of the space pod, like he did before, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.  Then, Radditz did a kit blast and killed Goku.  "DADDY!!!" he cried, since he was a kid.  Radditz laughed evilly and strutted towards to Piccolo.  

"Now, green bean head, it's your turn…" Radditz taunted, and Gohan began to cry some more.

"NO!!!  Mr. Piccolo!!" he wailed and banged his tiny fists against the hard, glass-like part of the space pod.  Then, in a flash of bright light, Piccolo was gone.

Then, Vegeta appeared.  "Time to die Kakarott!" he said in a mocking tone, and Gohan ran up to him, yelling a war cry.  Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha had already died; he wasn't about to let his dad die at the hands of this bloodthirsty creep.  Vegeta turned around and smirked at him.  "I guess I'll let you live Kakarott…" he began, and Goku raised his eyebrows in shock, "at least long enough for your son to see your death!!"

"DAD!!!!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs as he continued his charge.  He tried to punch him, but Vegeta merely swiped him away like a bug with a slight flick of his wrist.  Vegeta smiled the same smile as Radditz and turned his attack to Gohan.  Though he tried everything he learned from Piccolo, he was no match for the Saiyan prince.  Vegeta was just about to finish Gohan off, when Goku came staggering towards them.

"No, leave my son alone!!" Goku snapped breathlessly at him.  Vegeta only laughed.

"No, don't Dad!" Gohan moaned, and Vegeta dropped him from his grasp.  The two Saiyans continued their skirmish, and Vegeta knocked Goku down.  But Gohan couldn't move; too many of his bones were broken.  Still he tried.  "Dad, no!"  With another smirk, Vegeta squashed Goku's skull under his foot.  "DAD!!!!!!!!!"  Vegeta laughed at his sorrow and pain and went to his ship.

"Don't worry, your father put up a good fight kid, but he wasn't good enough.  Now, say goodbye to this planet," he replied before he left.  His ship sped up into the sky, and then, a red beam came down and struck Gohan.

"ACKKK!!!!" he yelped in pain, and the beam enlarged to engulf the whole world.  He could hear his mom screaming out in pain, and then, he saw Videl, as he imagined she would look like at the time, also yelling in pain as she burned alive with the rest of the world.

Videl continued to watch him twitch around in pain and anguish and even heard him cry out dad, daddy, his mom, and actually her.  She kneeled next to him, her eyes filled with horror; she didn't know what to do.  She was afraid that if she woke him, he would go into shock or something.

Now, it was Cell.  He was sitting there on his knees, almost crying from shame, sadness, and fear.  Because of his foolish pride about his new power, the whole world was now doomed.  And he failed his father…  Suddenly, he saw him walk up to Cell and looked down at him.  "I'm proud of you my son.  Take good care of your mother for me.  I love you my son," he whispered as he put his fingers to his forehead.

"Dad?…" he croaked.  With a small smile and a breath of the wind, he was gone.  "FATHER!!!!!!!!!" Gohan cried into the air.  It was too late; his father was dead now because of him.   

Finally, Buu.  "Me Buu, you die!!!" the pink monster shrieked as he powered up.  He shot a blast at Goten and Trunks, burning them into a crisp.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" they yelped before they were nothing but ashes.  Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger, two tears falling from his eyes, and charged at Buu along with his dad.

"DAD, VEGETA, NOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to move although, he felt like every bone of his was broken.  However, by the time he finally got there, the two Saiyans' corpses were lying there on the ground.  The dust suddenly cleared, and Videl was standing there in a fighting stance, glaring at Buu coldly.  "Videl don't!!!  Don't fight Buu!!!!" he begged, but as if she didn't hear him, she charged at Buu and tried to attack him.  Buu laughed and began to beat the tar out of her, much like Suppovitch.

"Videl!!  Videl, no!!" he wailed in his sleep, and Videl stared in sadness at the display, with tears filling her eyes.  His arms were trashing about slightly, and he kept tossing his head.

_"If I hurt him this much in his sleep, maybe I should just leave him,"_ she mournfully thought and was getting up, when Gohan, still asleep, grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her down to his side again.

"Don't go!…Don't go Videl!…" he cried out in his sleep, and Videl grinned slightly and leaned over near him.  His arm then went around her back and pulled her closer to him.  She laid next to him, happy to be by his side.

_"What are you doing?!"_ her mind chided herself.

_"What?  I'm only sleeping with him; there's nothing wrong with that!  I'm not doing anything!"_ she argued and turned her attention back to the sleeping demi-Saiyain.  She returned the embrace, and his grip lightened.  She whispered his name into his ear, and his breathing calmed down.  She softly kissed his cheek, and she felt his heart beat revert back to normal.  With a happy little sigh, she laid her head over his heart and listen to its steady rhythm, and soon, fell asleep.

As the early morning rays of light crept through the cracks in the binds, Gohan opened his eyes slowly, wanting to go back to sleep.  He felt so warm and comfortable; even the breathing on his neck was gentle…Breathing on his neck?!  Gohan quickly awoke at that thought and looked down to see a smiling, sleeping Videl, wrapped up in his arms.  His mind nervously sped back to last night, and after remembering what happened, he settled back down in the couch and held Videl closer.  He smiled at her lovingly and gently stroked her forehead.  Videl opened her eyes partly, and Gohan stifled a small laugh.  "Good morning sleepy head," he cooed.  Videl instantly fully awoke and jumped off of the couch and looked at Gohan in a mixture of fear and nervousness.  "Hey Videl!  Thanks for staying here last night…Sorry if I was any trouble," he replied, and Videl gaped at him shocked.

"Gohan!  Don't be silly!  It was no trouble!  I love being with you, and I will always love you, and I want to be yours forever, and I want to be with you forever!!" she blurted out passionately.  For a second, they stared at each other; both shocked by her confession.  She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head and tears filled up in her eyes.  "I'm sorry Gohan…I'm sorry," she apologized and turned to leave, but Gohan stood up and grabbed hold gently of her arm.

"Wait Videl!  Don't go.  I love you too, which is why I…" he began, then stopped and kneeled before her.  He pulled out the ring box and smiled at her bashfully.  "Videl Satan, it would be the greatest pleasure and honor if you would….uh, well, what I'm trying to say is umm…Videl, it would make me the happiest man in the world if… Would you marry me?" he finally got out, and Videl smiled in rapt.

"YES!!  Yes Gohan, I'll marry you!" she zealously cried out in happiness.  Gohan smiled and hopped to his feet, took Videl in his arms, and spun around in the air once, and held her close.  And together, they shared one of the purest and passionate kisses of all time.

~THE END   


End file.
